bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shidai Kagai
Shidai Kagai '''(次第禍害 shidai kagai; Eng Lit Translation, "Agenda of Evil,") is the moniker given to the nearly forgotten, dangerous inmate of the maximum security prison within the Seireitei's highest confinement, being one of the sole prisoners besides Sōsuke Aizen to warrant high alert and suspicion, despite having nearly next to nothing on the records for his identity. It is later confirmed that Shidai Kagai is a duplicated half of Yashin Shiyōnin's "True Body", retaining the guile and aggressiveness while his counterpart withheld the calm and playful side of his true personality, as a whole. Appearance: Shidai resembles a young man within his early 20's, having dark blue hair and a fair complexion with an unusual italic tattoo over his right brow and cheekbone. Having a well toned physique despite his years supposedly within the dark confines of the Seireitei's prisons incarcerated, it shows a man who prides himself in using his body as well as his mind. His facial features are currently under a near permanent shadow, showing that Shidai doesn't intend to show his full identity to anyone as long as he can possibly keep it that way. Shidai's attire upon escaping with V-14 is that of a Aethian styled magus, having a long dark blue sleeved coat with white bordered interiors and white cuffs on the end of each sleeve, as well as a high collar of a white shirt. With dark blue slacks lying below, fastened by an elaborate brown belt, holding a number of archaic items along its length around his waist, as well as black boots. Wearing black gloves as well as a dark blue muscle shirt underneath his attire, Shidai's appearance is as equally dark as his personality, enigmatic and imposing. Personality: So far, most of Shidai's personality is as much of a mystery as his past and appearance itself. So far, revealed on his underworld-wide broadcast for the ultimate "buisness proposal," Shidai displayed a diplomatically inclined part of himself, speaking in a fetching, eloquent tongue while adhering to the desires and forthcomings of criminals far and wide, expecting nothing less of the upper caliber groups to succeed. Despite being courteous to his rescuers, V-14, having seen the possibility of a power rivaling theirs, he warned them that he'd change allegiences in the event for self-preservation, showing either no real comfort in the presence of the band of mercearies, or preference in being in the company of the enigmatically powerful Inner Circle. However, Shidai's allegiance to others is only as far as his ambitions allow them to be. This is shown during his conflict with his former hired hands, '''V-14, nearly killing their current client, and wouldn't hesitate in completely beating Shinji Konno as well as invade his most personal thoughts and screw with his head with his eerily similar powers to that of Yashin Shiyōnin. He showed nothing but sadistic pleasure in ripping into the man's psyche and his innermost sanctum of experiences and memories. Not too long after, he continues this spree by attempting to threaten the only non-combatant of V-14, Rika Nakamura, into giving him the object that he needed. When pressured into a corner, Shidai threatened to lay waste to the entire city of Tendan Dākusaido, with enough exerted Pressure to allow his enemies and obstacles to realize that he'd commit any atrocity in order to complete his objectives. Synopsis: 'The War of Four' *The War of Four: Dark Revelations (Debut) *The War of Four: In Touch Affiliations: Inner Circle: V-14: Gotei 13: History: Enigmatic. That is one word that can sum up Shidai's past. While having numerous contacts throughout the criminal Underworld of both the Spirit and the Material realms, Shidai's operations and agenda have remained highly elusive and vague to the majority of the world, especially his competitors. If the Black Blood Sect had a target of high value with little to no information greater than Yashin himself, then it would be Shidai Kagai. While visually, Shidai bears a striking and uncanny resemblence to the elusive and equally infamous Yashin Shiyōnin, his mannerisms and actions have dictated to be a bit more forceful and less subtle in enacting the plan in general. One such example could be seen when his existance has re-surfaced to the known world, having secretly leaked a message sent to a vast amount of the Underworld for one simple goal: Rescue him from a prison convoy sent by the Soul Society en route to a Maximum Security Prison within the neighbouring Spiritual Society, Yūrei Ōkoku. A great number of "competitive buisnesses" within the Underworld were caught by the Soul Society and swiftly apprehended, but a select few managed to isolate the frequency to keep from being caught so they may enact their given task. One such group is the infamous mercenary organization, V-14. After being rescued by the said organization, Shidai appears to be cautious when the Dragon of the Inner Circle, Kunō Shiru, arrives to apprehend him and take down his would-be saviors and captors alike. After being escorted by Shadō Kariudo to a safe location, Shidai swiftly sends the promised allotted money he promised the organization, and then hastily moves to secure an object of value. It wasn't but by sheer chance that the irreplaceable artifact he moved to attain was none other than the Eye of Ragna, a priceless heirloom item "owned" by a powerful crime lord and previously a part of a demi-god race, the Korai, having believed to be extinct for tens of thousands of years. Unfortunately, both the Soul Reaper allied party interested in bringing the excaped convicts to justice, as well as a princess part of the barely existing race had a stake in attaining the artifact first. Having already deduced where the artifact lied, it was a simple matter of Shidai hiding his presence and dispatching the crime lord's bodyguard in order to recieve the information of which the artifact hid within his own mind. Unfortunately, a pair of V-14's combatants had already managed to ascend to the penthouse of Rai Xanxus, and began to engage Shidai in combat. After swiftly initiating what would be assumed as an advanced Time/Space Kidō, Shidai engaged Shinji Konno in one-on-one combat. It was here, that Shidai's facial features and notably, his left red eye was shown to be exactly identical to that of Yashin Shiyōnin's right eye. After showing to have an adept mastery in martial arts and Kidō, Shidai manages to secure a firm grip on him before delving into his mind, tormenting him psychologically as he did so in addition to the wounds he sustained. After finding what he needed, and what the man's identity was and what he knew, he released the Kidō and the man simultaneously, dropping the broken man as he goes after the artifact. Barely avoiding a lethal blow by an enraged Shinshin, Shidai obtains the artifact just as the large skyscraper owned by Rai Xanxus collapses in on itself from the sheer pressure of the battle that has taken place between the two powerful entities. Within that time, Senkakusha emerges with a wrathful aura about herself, as her own subordinate engages the Guardian in her place to pursue Shidai. After being cornered by Angelika Hartmann and the Korai, Shidai then threatened to flatten the entire city into dust if they kept fighting him. However, despite that threat being vocalized, Lieutenant Hayate engaged him in combat, using his deft swordsmanship and super-heated flames to drive him back and get back the artifact. However, Shidai merely toyed with him long enough to come up with a reasonable solution that wouldn't attract unwanted attention to himself. As he held the artifact in one hand, he used an unknown form of Kidō to create a hollow duplicate for his own purposes. After a simple underhanded toss, Shidai then disappears and isn't heard from for quite some time once again. Powers/Abilities: Dark Spiritual Power: Just like his other half, Shidai possesses an incredibly potent and dark Spiritual Power within his body, capable of radiating such ghastly energy that it could blacken the atmosphere and send Spiritual Pressure waves that would feel intoxicating to nearly any form of sentient life, both spirit and material, from being within its vicinity. Possessing enough power where Shidai can "easily destroy a city", Shidai made even the ancient Korai princess hesitant at provoking an armed engagement with him. More to come...! Equipment/Paraphenilia: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Yashin Shiyōnin Category:Inner Circle Category:Senkakusha Category:The Punisher Category:Ten Kenji Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20)